


The Feeling

by adachiyutos



Category: BTOB
Genre: Angst?, M/M, Some Humor, idk tbh, minhyuk is sad, porn with plot?, they're cute i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 18:04:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16434212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adachiyutos/pseuds/adachiyutos
Summary: All Minhyuk wanted was to feel happiness even if it was for a short while, luckily Seo Eunkwang was there for him to feel so much more than just that.





	The Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> hello ~ this is my first ever post on this website... idk what i made but i hope you like it <3

Lee Minhyuk was quite the opposite of happy, if he ever got a glimpse of it everything would come crumbling down sooner or later. Nothing ever went his way. Which is why he has never told his four year crush how much he loves every little thing about him, from his voice to his smile. Seo Eunkwang is literally the only happiness he has, but of course he doesn't wanna ruin that all. It's enough having around, it warms Minhyuk up whenever he's even near him. They hang out often too, except weekends since Eunkwang goes and spends those days visiting his friends Changsub and Sungjae.

 

Eunkwang has offered Minhyuk multiple times if he wanted to go with him, but he's always refused because he's terrified his friends won't like him, making Eunkwang see how truly worthless he is. (Which he's not, it's just how he feels)

 

"Minhyuk ah, you can't keep saying no to him" his friend sitting across from him says, stirring his cup of coffee that's right in front of him. Hyunsik was Minhyuk's rock, a friend he could always rely on, they basically grew up together. Though Minhyuk is older, it seems as if Hyunsik always tends to act like the older brother. "I know I just-" he sighs, balling his fists, wanting to scream but he can't since they're sitting in the middle of a somewhat busy cafe "what if I say something that makes him go away, what if his friends don't like me" he takes a sip from his coffee "I don't know what to do, he drives me crazy... in a good way I guess." Hyunsik clicks his tongue, takes a sip of his coffee and lets out a little laugh "Eunkwang likes you" Minhyuk's heart feels like it's going to stop "well I don't know if it's in  _that_ way, I don't wanna get your hopes up" he clears his throat "what I mean is he sees how great you are and loves to hang out with you? Why can't you see that he actually enjoys being around you" the older boys ears being to turn a little red "he probably wants you to meet his friends so he can plan stuff with all of you." Minhyuk sighs, running his hands through his hair not knowing what to do; what if he says something that he shouldn't have. So many what ifs.

 

"It's getting late" Hyunsik speaks up after the semi-awkward silence "he leaves tomorrow night for the weekend, right?" Minhyuk nods, finishing his coffee, "talk to him sometime today or early tomorrow and try going with him." Minhyuk's eyes go wide "I don't think-"

 

"No excuses you need to try" Hyunsik gets up, walks to Minhyuk and pats him on the head "plus having more friends won't hurt you, pretty sure they don't bite. Just be yourself, they'll love you." He leaves Minhyuk all alone at the table they were sitting at, he sees Hyunsik through the windows of the cafe crossing the street to his car and he knows he's right. He needs to try and step out of his comfort zone a little, if it's not for him he should do it for Eunkwang.

 

 

 

Minhyuk managed to drag himself back to his shitty apartment, not much waiting for him besides maybe his roommate Peniel who luckily was making food and glancing at the TV from time to time to see what was happening in whatever show he was watching. "Oh hey man!" he said with the biggest smile on his face "I made just enough for the both of us, I know its kinda late, but I figured you'd be home soon and well I was right" he laughed grabbing plates from the dishwasher and starting to serve them "go ahead and sit I'll take everything." Minhyuk didn't argue, he felt tired and he was sure Peniel knew that. Peniel never asks questions even if he knows somethings wrong, he just rather the person tell them what's wrong instead of prying. 

 

A few minutes passed and Peniel was setting the table up ad quickly as he could, setting some stuff up in front of Minhyuk and making sure all the utensils they needed were there. "Alright eat up!" Minhyuk didn't waste his time eating, in fact he finished way before Peniel to which he earned a glare from him, a playful one though.

 

"Peniel..?" Minhyuk looked down at his lap "I might be gone for the weekend." Peniel raised an eyebrow "Oh? how come?" he put some rice in his mouth, chewed it up real quick and swallowed "of course you don't have to tell me."

 

"I.. i might hang out with Eunkwang and his friends" the thought of it made him extremely nervous, but his heart race at the same time "I just wanted to let you know so you could make sure to lock the door when you're not here." Peniel nodded "that sounds like a fun time, let me know how things go when you come back?" Minhyuk nodded excusing him from the table and going to his room.

 

He's been staring at his phone for the longest, his thumb hovering over the call button. He looked at the picture he had set as Eunkwang's contact photo, it was from when they went to go try a new ice cream place that opened up nearby, Eunkwang really wanted to go so Minhyuk surprised him and bought him all the ice cream he wanted. Eunkwang ate so much that later that day Minhyuk was taking care of him because he ended up getting a stomach ache. "Should I?" he asked himself quietly "what if" he said pressing the call button, "no.. what if things go  _okay_?"

 

" _Hello?"_ he hears his beautiful voice and his heart flutters " _Hyukkie? Hello? Are you there..? DON'T tell me you butt dialed me AGAIN?!"_

 

Minhyuk giggled to which Eunkwang heard " _I hate you, you know that"_ he laughs _"so Mr. Lee Minhyuk, how may I help you on this gorgeous night?"_

 

Minhyuk felt so warm just by hearing his voice, like everything around him didn't exist and it was only the two of them. Almost perfect if he were actually there with him. "Actually... you know how you always want me to go to your friends' house?" he gulped "I was thinking I could-"

 

" _Minhyuk oh my god?? Are you okay? Is this Minhyuk? You want to tag along? This is gonna be great I promise, just pack enough clothes for the weekend and bring a toothbrush! they're going to love you. Should I tell them? No- wait im going to surprise them!"_ Eunkwang finally stopped talking  _"i'm sorry I just- this is great iv'e always wanted them to meet you!"_ Minhyuk smiled, so wide his teeth showed a little and he was kinda glad Eunkwang couldn't see him right now since his cheeks were tinted with pink and his hands got a little sweaty, "so I take my toothbrush then?" he asked playfully and Eunkwang replied with a yes, they talked for a bit more before saying their goodnights; " _I'll pick you up tomorrow around 7-8 pm? the drive is two hours, but you already know that_."

 

Minhyuk was actually excited, nervous, but really really excited. He just wanted to see him already and the thought of Eunkwang kept him up till 5 am till he finally passed out.

 

He woke up nearly at 2pm, he darted out of bed and took a somewhat long shower. He wanted to feel the hot water against his skin, just wanted to feel a little less stressed because life was eating him up.

 

Packing didn't really take that long, he grabbed the duffel-bag that just sat in his closet from not being used since he stopped going to the gym. At least he could use it again he thought to himself. He stuffed it with an extra pair of jeans, two t-shirts, boxers, deodorant, the toothbrush, and his own shampoo & conditioner. It was barely 5 pm when he started staring at his phone screen just waiting for Eunkwang's phone call, so he could just sprint downstairs and see his pretty face already. "Can time just go faster" he groaned into the pillow, slowly drifting to sleep.

 

 

A knock on the door is what made him jump from his bed, he glanced at the time and it read 7:47 pm, "oh  _shit"_ he slipped into his shoes and slung the duffel-bag over his shoulder ran to the door to see a slightly annoyed Eunkwang "I called you six times" he huffed grabbing Minhyuk's arm "let's go you idiot" Minhyuk locked the door and began to be dragged to the car.

 

 

 

 

They were near already, the drive seemed to be so fast since all they were doing was talking and singing along to whatever song came on. "Sungjae is a bit of a handful" Eunkwang starts to say "Changsub will love you  _forever_ if you bring food so" Eunkwang turns to a noodle shop "we're gonna buy some food to take them, just say you bought it and you got his heart" Minhyuk laughs and takes out his wallet "Kwang I dont mind paying for it... please let me its the least I could do" Eunkwang almost wants to refuse but he sees the look on Minhyuk's face "fine" he grabs the card from his hand "you wait in the car though I'll go order real quick" he says getting out of the car and walking away. Minhyuk was rubbing his hands on his jeans, they were starting to get a little clammy, he was starting to freak out a tiny bit, but he knew it was too late to back out plus he didn't want to make Eunkwang upset. He was thinking of ways to introduce himself without sounding like a weirdo, but each time he said an introduction out loud he would curse at himself. The car door opened and Eunkwang handed him the food "okay we'll be there in another ten minutes" he happily said starting the car.

 

It felt like seconds only when they were parked right outside the house. Minhyuk was shaking a little and he felt a hand grab his "c'mon let's go, everything is gonna be fine" Minhyuk felt reassured so he grabbed the bag full of food and followed Eunkwang to the trunk of the car and grabbed his bag with his belongings "i'll carry your stuff too kwang" the slightly shorter boy smiled "hmmm fine" he said handing his bag to him. Eunkwang didn't really argue that either since it seemed like it would somehow make Minhyuk feel a little better. He went ahead of him to knock on the door and when Minhyuk finally caught up a pretty tall boy answered the door, "Eunkwang-hyung! you made it!" he hugged him and opened the door wider "oh? who's this? a friend of yours?" Eunkwang nodded "this is Minhyuk, you know the boy iv'e told you and Changsub about!" A small smirk forms on Sungjae's face but they don't notice "its nice to meet you Minhyuk, please come in guys" he says moving out of the way and finally letting them come in, they take their shoes off and Minhyuk sees a man scavenging the kitchen.

 

"Food!" Eunkwang yells and Changsub turns around running towards them "ah Eunkwang don't joke like that, i'm starving." Sungjae scoffs "you ate thirty minutes ago."

 

Changsub turns to look at the other man standing next to Eunkwang "oh? who are  _you?_ " Minhyuk raises a bag "Minhyuk" he shyly says "i'm Kwang's friend, I brought everyone food" he smiled at him and Changsub's eyes lit up, grabbing the bag from his hand "any friend of Eunkwang's is my friend too" he pats Minhyuk on the back and goes to the table taking everything out of the bag. Sungjae just rolls his eyes, it seems like this is typical Changsub behavior since no one else really questioned anything so Minhyuk laughs to himself and sets their bags on the couch and sitting at the table, near Eunkwang to feel a little less nervous.

 

Their was silence for the first few minutes they ate, but finally someone started talking "You know" Sungjae clears his throat "I just, one of the spare rooms is filled with boxes.. do you mind sharing a room?" Minhyuk gulps "that's okay Eunkwang can have the room! I can sleep on one of your couches if that's okay" he says and Eunkwang smacks him "don't be silly we can share the room."

 

"But" Changsub speaks up "we-"

 

"Finish your food" Sungjae kicks him from under the table.

 

 

 

After a small amount of small talk, they learned that Minhyuk works from home most of the time and that he used to be a personal trainer. Changsub even commented on how nice his legs were, which made Minhyuk blush a little, he's not used to compliments. "Anyways go get settled we'll clean up here" the tall boy says picking up the plates, "thank you for the food" Changsub says helping Sungjae.

 

So they go grab their bags from the couch and Minhyuk just follows Eunkwang to the room they're going to share. The room is decently sized and the bed is big enough for the both of them, but Minhyuk doesn't have the guts to ask Eunkwang if they can share the bed "alright well, i'll sleep on the floor" Minhyuk says taking out his shorts that he wears to sleep. "You're dumb, we're gonna share the bed, we're both small anyways" Eunkwang says unbuttoning his shirt "the bathroom is right across this room incase you need it" Minhyuk glances outside the door and spots it immediately.

 

"Goodnight hyungs" Sungjae pops his head in the room "Changsub wants to sleep so you know how he gets, we'll make plans in the morning!" Eunkwang and Minhyuk nod and say goodnight.

 

Eunkwang lays on the bed, think grey tank top and a pair of loose shorts hang onto his skin. Minhyuk tries to not look at him, he doesn't want him to catch him staring, even though Eunkwang is too busy playing a game on his phone. Minhyuk slips into his shorts and takes off his shirt, "Hyukkie, come here" he turns red "But-" he feels a tug on his hand "just for a bit then you can finish whatever it is you were doing" Minhyuk can't help but give in so he slides next to Eunkwang under the blankets "what do you want kwang?" he feels him rest his head on his bare chest and looks down at him "i'm glad you decided to come with me, plus they love you" he said "Sungjae even thought you were cool looking which I don't know how but whatever" he jokes and Minhyuk smacks his head lightly. "I'm glad they liked me...I was scared" he breathed out "i'm sorry I didn't come sooner" hes shut his eyes and gripped onto Eunkwang tighter "i'm really sorry" he felt a hand pinch his cheek "it's okay. What's important is that you came now" he said and Minhyuk was getting a little nervous, feeling Eunkwang's hot breath against his chest, his fingertips making circles under his belly button, he needed to stay calm. "I think we should go to sleep now" Minhyuk says poking him. 

 

"But i'm not tired" Eunkwang pouts and Minhyuk sighs to himself mentally, he feels the room get hotter.

 

"How has Hyunsik been? I haven't seen him in a few weeks."

 

"He's fine, just composing has been draining him a lot you know how things are with that" he says "he's uhh the one that actually helped convince me to tag along this weekend with you" Eunkwang perks up, sitting up and putting his back to the wall "well i'm glad, i'm gonna have to thank him later then" Eunkwang says with a big smile on his face. Minhyuk can't help but glance at his exposed legs, so pretty and they looks so soft he just wants to reach out and touch them, touch him. He shakes his head. "How have you been Minhyuk? I know we met up a few times this week but we haven't really talked much about other things" he frowns "I was so busy this week i'm sorry I didn't make more time for you." Minhyuk's heart wants to rip out his chest, the fact that Eunkwang said that makes him want to tear up a little. Eunkwang making time for him? Why him? He really doesn't have much to offer, so he's a little taken aback that he said that.

 

"Iv'e been  _okay_ " his 'smile' falls a little "just getting by however I can" he finishes saying. 

 

"What do you mean? What's wrong hyukkie?" he scoots closer to Minhyuk and starts playing with his hair, "you can talk to me about anything, I'll  _always_ be here for you."

 

Minhyuk tears up a little, "You promise?" Eunkwang nods "of course! I always wanna be by your side, you mean a lot to me" he pecks Minhyuk's forehead and that causes the tips of his ears to turn red and his face start to get warm. 

 

The long silence between them isn't awkward at all, instead it's sort of comforting in a weird way. Eunkwang gets up to turn off the light and goes back to bed, they're both facing opposite directions now. "Goodnight hyukkie."

 

"Goodnight kwang" he closes his eyes, he isn't tired at all. He just lays their for a few minutes.

 

"Eunkwang?"

 

"Yeah?" he gets a quick reply. "Oh I thought you'd be asleep already" Minhyuk blushes "i'm sorry." He feels a shift and then feels an arm wrap around him "what's wrong?" he feels Eunkwang's breath at the back of his neck and he can't help but shiver a bit, he hopes he doesn't notice.

 

"You think everyone deserves to be happy?" he asks with a sigh escaping his lips, why is he having this conversation with him. "Of course" he hears him say "at least once in someones life they deserve to be happy" he feels him tap his back and he just stays still till he feels another slightly harder tap on the back, "turn around" and so he does, though he can't bring his eyes to stare right at Eunkwang's face, he would burst. "Why do you ask such a question?" Minhyuk looks at him this time and he regrets it a little because he immediately becomes flustered, he's relieved it's quite dark in the room, it means Eunkwang can't see how red his face is getting. "Lee Minhyuk, are you going to answer my question?" Minhyuk scoots away a tiny bit, "it's just a  _friend_ of mine is never really happy" he begins to say and he wants to yell because he's actually talking about himself "each time happiness comes into his life it disappears the moment he starts to acknowledge whatever it is that makes him happy and well he only has one thing that makes him happy, but he's afraid if he decides to say anything that whatever it is that makes him happy is just gonna go away." He can feel Eunkwang's stare on him, he's clearly thinking of what to say and he honestly wouldn't be surprised if he didn't answer at all and instead went to sleep. "Okay well" he shift a little, getting more comfy "what if whatever is making him happy doesn't go away this time? Your friend needs to stop asking himself 'what if' because that'll just keep tearing him apart" he finishes saying and MInhyuk mentally yells at himself because he knows Eunkwang is correct.

 

Everything is silent once again, but they're both clearly not tired. They're still facing each other, eyes most likely wide open, but it's too dark that they can't really see each other.

 

"Minhyuk" the smaller man moves closer to him, he rests both his hands on Minhyuk's bare chest and Minhyuk flinches at the sudden touch. He's been trying to keep it together this whole time. This is all to much for him. "Hmmm?" he manages to let out and Eunkwang chuckles, "you can say no if you want and that'll be fine with me" he hears him gulp "but can I- or can you" he pauses "can I kiss you?" Minhyuk's heart begins to race, faster than ever before and he's sure Eunkwang can hear it, "you can say no, but I was just wondering what it'd be like to kiss someone" he says "iv'e never had a first kiss and I thought it'd be nice if you were the one, but it's fine if you don't want to." Minhyuk isnt sure what to even say, he has to be dreaming, right? This really can't be real. "If you uhh _really_   want to" he feels like his heart is gonna come out of his mouth "you- we can."

 

"Okay yeah" Kwang whispers, scooting even closer to the point where their foreheads are now touching. Minhyuk can't help but close his eyes and wait till Eunkwang is ready. "Just give me a second" he nervously says "this is all new to me." Minhyuk nods "take your time.. no rush."

 

A couple minutes pass, "okay i'm ready" his hands make their way back to Minhyuk's chest, "please don't laugh at me if i'm bad" Minhyuk giggles "i won't."

 

"Thank you hyukkie" he says, lips finally touching. Minhyuk's chest rises, his breathing getting a little heavy. Eunkwang's lips were so much softer than he imagined. Everything in this moment was perfect. A tiny noise left Eunkwang's lips and Minhyuk couldn't help but smile, this was amazing. Kwang became brave and nibbled a little on Minhyuk's bottom lip, this only caused MInhyuk to put his hand behind Eunkwang's neck. He got a little rough to the point where he stuck his tongue out a little and Eunkwang gave him access to explore, his other hand squeezing Eunkwang's thigh. Soon enough he stopped himself and broke the kiss "oh god" he croaked "i'm sorry-i shouldn't... i dont know what was going through my head" he wanted to hit the wall " _Hyukkie_ its fine" he heard him say "I was  _enjoying it_ " Eunkwang touched his lips and blushed "can you _please_ continue?" Minhyuk's head began to spin, this really could not be real.. like at all, but he didn't let another second pass to smash his lips against the man next to him. 

 

 ** _Hunger_** , Minhyuk was hungry for Eunkwang's lips and so much more. He bit and stuck his tongue inside his mouth, more he wanted more, but he wasn't going to cross the line Eunkwang was the one that wanted to kiss after all. 

 

Eunkwang pulls away, needing to breath "your lips feel nice" he said, "Minhyuk... is your friend still sad?" he asks and Minhyuk can't help but be confused by what he means, "why are you asking that?" he shrugs "I just wanna know" and Minhyuk thinks 'am I still sad? of course I am' he sighs "yeah, he is.. very sad, but he'll be okay eventually" he says and can't help but want to cry a little. 

 

"Okay."

 

"Minhyuk?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Can I make you feel good?" Eunkwang shyly asks, his face burning. "What do you mean by that?" Minhyuk's mind goes to the most dirty thoughts, he covers his crotch area with one of his hands and curses under his breath. "You know" he stutters "m-make you feel good" he says so quietly "like.. with my mouth..?" Minhyuk wants to jump off the roof, this is too much "I mean you already did.. we kissed and all" he replies, biting down on his lip. "No that's not what I mean" he cries out "like can I maybe" he covers his face "try sucking you off?" Minhyuk felt like this was truly a prank being played on him, there was absolutely no way this could be happening, "Oh uhhh" he's not sure what to reply with "w-why do you ask?" Eunkwang takes off the blanket from both of them "i'm just comfortable with you and I want to see what things are like, if that's okay with  _you_." Of course it's okay, why wouldn't it be? Why would Minhyuk deny all of this. "I'm okay with it, but just take your time" he sweetly says "I won't rush you, just do whatever you want" he adds and closes his eyes. 

 

"Okay" he feels movement next to him and then the space next to him is empty, until a couple seconds later Eunkwang sits in between Minhyuk's legs "can I pull these down then?"

 

"Mhmm." he feels a tiny tug, then a pause. He hears Eunkwang mumble something to himself but couldn't exactly make out what he said, then the slow pulling of both his shorts and boxers begins again. The cold air hits his dick and he can't help but shiver, he isn't fully hard yet, but he's not that embarrassed, surprisingly. Eunkwang slowly grips onto his dick, stroking at a painfully slow pace but Minhyuk doesn't say anything because even if it's slow it still feels good, his hips just jerk up a little at the sudden contact. He hasn't done anything like this in such a long time he almost forgot what it felt like to be jacked off if it weren't for him touching himself every now and then when he needed to. "Fuck" he breathes out and Eunkwang smiles, "does it feel okay?"

 

"Yes" Minhyuk mutters out, to which Eunkwang picks up the pace and soon enough Eunkwang wraps his mouth around his cock and a loud gasp escapes his lips. "A little warning would've been nice, holy fuck" Minhyuk says and Eunkwang laughs, dick still in his mouth which makes Minhyuk moan a little, so he grabs a nearby pillow covering his mouth. Eunkwang takes that as a sign to go faster, he hollows his cheeks trying to take him all in even if it's his first time doing this, he's seen enough porn to know what to do, he forces himself to take whatever more he can into his mouth which makes it hit the back of his throat causing him to gag a little and he takes the cock out of his mouth to get a little breather, "p-pace yourself" Minhyuk says into the pillow and Eunkwang wipes his chin "not my fault your dick is huge" he blurts out and covers his mouth, his face extremely red.. He couldn't believe he said that. "Hyukkie" he nervously says "c-can we maybe take things a little further?" Minhyuk takes the pillow off of his face and sits up "what do  _you_ want to do?" Eunkwang shyly runs his hands on Minhyuk's legs "actually" he begins "what do _you_ want to do?" he asks "this isn't fair to you" to which Minhyuk laughs "trust  _me_ I am _fine_ " Eunkwang pouts "just tell me one thing you want to do, please!"

 

Eunkwang gulps, gripping onto the sheets. " _Well_ I really want to _fuck_ you.. so badly. I want  _you_ to moan my name, hear you scream for more" he says "maybe even fuck you from behind." Eunkwang's dick twitches at the thought of that "can you do that?" He feels a pair of hands pull him and he's on top of Minhyuk "of course I can, but just tell me if you want to stop, I don't want to hurt you" Minhyuk says and Eunkwang nods "lay down" Minhyuk commands and so Eunkwang lays on his back as Minhyuk gets up so he's looking down at him, the most gorgeous man he's ever laid eyes on. "We have to take these off of you" he says putting Eunkwang's legs up a little to slip off what he as on, his dick exposed for only him to see. He strokes it a little immediately earning a whimper from the man below him "Eunkwang, do you mind getting on all fours?" Nothing is said except he knows Eunkwang gets on all fours.

 

The dim light from the outside is peering in and only every now and then he can see Eunkwang.

 

Minhyuk spits on his fingers "You know I have to uhh prep you" he says "so it won't hurt much" all he hears is a low squeak and he takes that as sign to continue. Eunkwang's asshole is right in front of Minhyuk, beautiful and pink just waiting to get filled, so he slowly sticks a finger in and a tiny moan is heard from the man below him, he slowly fingers him so he can get used to the feeling "is it okay to stick another one in?" he asks. "Yes go ahead" so he obeys and sticks another finger in, hearing a hiss and he stops moving his fingers let's Eunkwang get comfy "okay continue sorry" he twirls his fingers a little and moves them in and out, then slowly spreading him so he can stretch more "your asshole is so cute" Minhyuk says "im gonna stick another finger in" he warns, slowly adding another and Eunkwang loves it, but it's a little painful. This is all new to him and he doesn't wanna ruin the moment "can you give me a moment, it hurts a little.. just leave them in" he tells Minhyuk and he thinks he's so sweet because Minhyuk is being so patient, he thought he'd get tired of him at this point but he's actually still going. "Okay continue" and he feels his fingers being pushed further inside him, it feels great, he's being filled just the way he wants, but he wants more. Wants Minhyuk's cock inside of him already.

 

"Minhyuk can you please just fuck me already" he blushes and of course Minhyuk can't refuse at all. "Okay" he replies, carefully taking his fingers out of Eunkwang. "I don't have a condom though" he tells him to which Eunkwang replies with "that's okay, I want  _you_."

 

He strokes himself a little and puts the tip right at Eunkwang's entrance "are you ready?" he asks and Eunkwang is excited, but scared "y-yes, just please don't be so rough" he says and Minhyuk smiles "just tell me what you want, okay? I'll try my best."

 

He pushes himself inside him slowly, the warmth of Eunkwang's insides make Minhyuk want to come almost immediately, he's never actually fucked someone. The most he's ever done was oral and that's it. This is all new to him as well and he's glad it's with Eunkwang. "Holy  _shit_ , you're super tight" Minhyuk groans " _shit shit_ " he thrusts a little and Eunkwang moans loudly. "We have to be quiet or else we'll wake up your friends" Minhyuk whispers, grabbing Eunkwang's ass and pushing himself a little further, both of them moaning quietly in unison. "You feel so good around me" he begins to thrust at a decent pace, making sure Eunkwang is fine with how he's going. "M-minhyuk.. faster please" he breathes out "I want more" he claws at the sheets, pushing himself back onto Minhyuk's cock "mess me up  _please_ " he whines and something in Minhyuk snaps, "okay."

 

He pulls out and slams back in, hearing Eunkwang cry out in pleasure. Minhyuk making sure he hits every spot that makes Eunkwang feel good. He's so deep inside him and he just drills into him. Skin slapping on skin, Eunkwang moaning into the mattress so he isn't heard and Minhyuk thinks it's the cutest shit ever, "Minhyuk!" he moans out "faster, faster!" And so he obeys, just plowing into the smaller man below him, his dick feels amazing and he just doesn't want this to end. "It feels so good MInhyuk" he cries out "your dick feels great,  _fuck_ " he breathes out and Minhyuk has never been more turned on in his life than he is now, he fucks into him faster than before somehow, stretching him even more than he did with his fingers. Eunkwang is such a good boy Minhyuk thought to himself and he was ruining him, with his dick and the thought just drove him to fuck him harder. "I'm gonna come soon" he says and Eunkwang moans, louder than earlier "o-okay" he pants "please come inside me" Minhyuk started to thrust sloppily, but he wouldn't let go of Eunkwang's hips "hyukkie im coming" he whined " _holy shit_ im coming Minhyuk" he repeats and yes he did come, all over the sheets below him, some landing on his stomach and Minhyuk kept going for a bit more till he finally spilled inside of Eunkwang, filling him to the brim and staying inside of him for a bit, sweat dripping from his forehead. 

 

He finally laid down next to him and Eunkwang could feel the come slowly oozing out of him, but he didn't say anything. Minhyuk was happier than ever with just the kiss they had earlier, but this.. this was, words couldn't even begin to explain how he felt. "Hyukkie" he heard Kwnag say "Is your friend happy now?" he asked again and Minhyuk was confused, then everything clicked seconds later... Eunkwang knew he meant himself when he said 'friend' and he smiled "yes _I_ am happy" he replied nuzzling into the crook of Eunkwang's neck "thank you... this wasn't necessary you know" he said and Eunkwang laughed "well I thought i'd have a little fun with this, let me be" he said and soon enough Minhyuk was the first one to sleep, followed by Eunkwang who gave him a peck on the lips before passing out.

 

 

 

Minhyuk woke up to the sound of pans and plates being placed on the stove and table. He groaned, feeling his legs ache a bit. Was last night worth it? Most definitely. He looked around, no sign of Eunkwang as if on cue he came in with a big smile on his face "I took a shower, you should take one too before we have breakfast" he said and rubbed his ass "how long does this pain last for? I know it was my first time but geez" he fake cries and Minhyuk can't help but laugh "I don't know, but I'll give it a little kiss later if that's okay" he winks at him and gets up to shower. 

 

It was a quick one, Eunkwang was waiting for him patiently on the bed and he put on some socks "breakfast time" Eunkwang said and they walked together to the kitchen sitting at the nearby table. "Good morning" Changsub said, they both replied then Sungjae appeared with a bag full of stuff to cook with "sorry went out to buy a few things we needed." Sungjae laughed "so, how was sharing the room?" he asked "it was okay" Minhyuk replied, "yeah I bet it was, also you're welcome" Sungjae replied "the other guest room was available by the way" he finished saying, as he took the things out of the bags handing them to Changsub. Both Eunkwang and Minhyuk looked at each other and turned red.

 

"Faster Minhyuk" Changsub teased "ah! can you let people sleep geez" he chuckled. 

 

Eunkwang hiding himself under the table as Minhyuk covered his face in embarrassment.


End file.
